Sorpresas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: El mundo cree que lo sabe todo sobre Lily Evans; pero la prefecta prefecta esconde muchas sorpresas... incluso algunas de doble filo. LilyxAlice Femslash Reto declaración de crackandroll R


Sorpresas

Lily Evans siempre había tenido fama- tanto dentro como fuera de Gryffindor- de mojigata, de santurrona, de _perfecta prefecta,_ y eso implicaba que se la consideraba aburrida, correcta, _y completamente normal._

Por eso, no fue James Potter el único al borde del infarto- aunque si el más grave- durante aquel insospechado episodio acontecido en aquella memorable noche de 1977.

Cuando Lily Evans entró a la Sala Común con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes y paso decidido pero chueco- _¿Había estado tomando alcohol? ¡Que Merlín los librara a todos! ¡Una de las siete señales del Apocalipsis!-_ se hizo un silencio sepulcral y expectante. Fuese lo que fuese que fuera a pasar, _era seguro que nadie iba a querer perdérselo._

Porque Lily Evans no se contentó con pararse justo en el centro de la Sala Común y girar sobre su eje con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido- haciendo caso omiso, como siempre, de James Potter-, sino que, en determinado momento, pareció encontrar aquello que buscaba con tanto ahínco, y se puso a dar palmas. _Si, si, palmas. _Rápidas, múltiples, y torpes, acompañadas de ocasionales saltitos. Intentó dar un paso en aquella dirección que parecía haber escogido como la indicada, pero trastabilló y se fue al suelo. Varias manos se tendieron, solícitas, a intentar ayudarla, pero ella las ignoró a todas y se puso de pie con dificultad, pero sola.

_Los murmullos comenzaron a crecer en intensidad y malicia, y Alice- prefecta. Séptimo año, dechado de virtudes- se puso tan pálida que parecía, ella también a punto de derrumbarse._ Porque Lily Evans no había elegido la dirección de manera arbitraria- ni iba a terminar estrellándose contra una pared, o cayendo derechito hacia el lago por la ventana; _Lily Evans se dirigía exactamente en __**su**__ dirección._

Cuando llegó justo frente a ella- sentada correctamente frente a la chimenea, un libro en una mano y en la otra la de su novio, Frank Longbottom; _perfecta_-, Lily se paró con los brazos en jarra y balbuceó algo inteligible.

- _¿Cómo?_- Fue la pregunta generalizada, porque el noventa por ciento de la sala estaba pendiente de aquella situación.

Alice, en cambio, había soltado la mano de Frank, que la miraba extrañado, y no sólo no había recuperado el color del rostro, sino que se había puesto tensa, extremadamente rígida, y meneaba la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

Lily, molesta, repitió lo que acababa de decir- o eso interpretó la opinión general, pues nadie volvió a entenderle ni una sola palabra- pero intentó acomodar su cuerpo para darle mayor énfasis, y al hacerlo volvió a trastabillar y cayó justo encima de Alice. A la rubia se le desencajaron los ojos, y arqueó la espalda de manera casi involuntaria, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida- _pero… ¿cómo? ¿Acaso no tenía tanto alcohol encima que había perdido hasta la cordura?_- y la tomó del mentón- con bastante poca delicadeza, por cierto- y la besó en plena boca.

Fue como si hubiera estallado una olla a presión en medio de la Sala Común. Las mujeres gritaban y corrían de un lado al otro intercambiando comentarios maliciosos de _el-rumor-va-a-ser-deformado-de-__**esta-**__manera, _mientras los hombres intercambiaban miradas de _que-desperdicio-dios-mío_ y de _el-que-me-diga-que-no-le-gustaría-estar-en-medio-debería-haber-ido-a-Slytherin. _Frank se mantenía impasible, pues era completamente consciente de que- _aunque Alice no apartaba a Lily-_ su novia no correspondía al beso. Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin se afanaban atendiendo a James Potter, que se había desmayado fruto de un colapso nervioso, mientras la risa perruna de Sirius Black retumbaba por todo el lugar.

Cuando Lily finalmente se apartó- _porque, demonios, en algún momento tenía que necesitar aire-_ miró a Alice con ojos brillantes y le dijo:

- Te quiero mucho, como la trucha al trucho.

El estallido de risa fue general. Ni siquiera Frank pudo contenerse. Solamente no se rieron Remus Lupin- que observaba a Sirius Black con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada escrutiñadora, James Potter- que, ya repuesto, tenía aspecto de híbrido entre refugiado de guerra y príncipe destronado- y Alice Longbottom, que había empujado a Lily Evans al suelo sin la menor consideración, y, todavía pálida y desencajada se había dirigido a su cuarto.

En cuanto tuvo la seguridad de que James no volvería a caer presa de un ataque de hipertensión- aunque, ya lúcido, el suicidio le parecía una opción muy atractiva- Remus no perdió la primera oportunidad que tuvo de acorralar a Sirius contra una pared- _mientras Lily se aferraba a las rodillas de un perplejo Frank, lloriqueando que era todo por su culpa que Alice __**ya**__ no la quisiera._

- Lunático, no tenía la menor idea de que ver a dos mujeres enredándose te pudiera poner cachondo. Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro.

Remus gruño.

- _Canuto, tú tienes algo que ver en esto._

Sirius se encogió de hombres.

- No sé que le ves de raro, Remus. **Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, sólo hay un camino posible a seguir: ****se adoran mucho, se vuelven novios y se casan en matrimonio como esposos.**Me parece de lo más natural. Bueno, Lily dio el primer paso de ese camino.

El licántropo cerró los ojos y suspiró. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

- Sirius, Lily no siente absolutamente _nada_ por Alice, y tú lo sabes bien. Aunque no me lo digas, quiero que sepas que sé que tú tuviste algo que ver en esta escena patética que acabamos de presenciar. Y ruega por que James no se entere, porque creo que te gusta tener todos tus miembros coyunturados en sus respectivas articulaciones.

- ¿Terminaste, Lunático?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero besarte.

Remus suspiró. No iba a cambiar nunca, y hubiera sido iluso- y algo hipócrita- de su parte pretender que fuera de otro modo.

- Si.

- Genial.- Murmuró el animago con sus labios pegados a los del licántropo.- Te amo, Lunático, y quiero que sepas que tienes razón. No voy a decirte cómo, pero yo propicié todo esto. Pero también quiero que sepas que no eres, que _no puedes_ ser omnipotente. _Y que tal vez hay cosas sobre Lily Evans que tú no sabes, y yo sí._

Porque cuando Lily y Alice se encontraron aquella noche como todas las noches, con culpa, a escondidas y a oscuras, Lily tuvo que dar largas y tediosas explicaciones acerca de la apuesta que había perdido y la borrachera que había tenido que fingir para poder llevar adelante toda aquella escena. Explicaciones que Alice no quería escuchar, pues estaba demasiado ocupada sacándole la ropa. Porque, para ella, lo peor de toda aquella situación había sido tener a Lily tan _cerca_- _tan caliente, tan palpitante, tan exquisita, tan suya_- y no haber podido tomarla. Porque estaba Frank, _porque siempre estaba Frank. _

Porque Alice estaba completamente segura de que amaba a su novio, y que lo quería como compañero para toda su vida. Pero Frank no tenía esos largos mechones cobrizos, que eran al tacto como agua que precipita. Pero Frank no tenía aquellos labios menudos, de muñeca, que se abrían como una flor con cada beso. Pero Frank no le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y gemía en su oído como si fuera el fin del mundo cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Y Alice no se sentía capaz de vivir sin todo eso.

Porque a Lily le dolía- y aquella declaración había sido para ella el alivio de algo que sentía que iba a explotarle en el pecho si no lo decía- pero la entendía, y por eso mismo no podía reprocharle nada.

Porque a Alice le hubiera encantado poder declararle la verdad a Frank- _te quiero, pero no me llenas-_ pero era mucho más cobarde de lo que le gustaba creer.

Entonces ambas callaban, y seguían besándose en aulas desiertas durante los recreos, arrebatándose la una a la otra en los pasillos durante las rondas de Prefectos. _Y el ojo atento y avizor- de perro, de cazador- de Sirius Black, alcanzaba todos los rincones de Hogwarts. _


End file.
